


Ride 'em Cowboy

by riseofthefallenone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean asked Cas to go on this road trip with him, it was for completely innocent reasons. Neither one of them expected things to turn out this way. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'em Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thank you gift to the ever wonderful [crossmydna](http://crossmydna.tumblr.com/).

They’ve been on the road since ten this morning. Now that the sun is pretty damn close to dipping down under the horizon, Dean is more than ready to pull over and call it a night. As much as he loves driving his baby on the open highway, sometimes a man has _got_ to stretch his legs. And the little places that Cas has them pull over at just don’t cut it for that. Not always, at least. Plus, some of those things aren’t really all that interesting.

Fun fact – there’s more than one place in the states that boasts they have the biggest ball of twine. Dean has seen _three_ of them in the last two weeks. That’s what he gets for agreeing to go on a road trip with his _nerd_ of a best friend. He tolerates it because Cas is all kinds of adorable when he gets his nerd on and Dean is all kinds of weak to it. Besides, it’s not like they haven’t stopped at some spots of interest that _he_ wanted to see. It’s been somewhat equal on that front, actually.

“If you take the next right, there will be a small town with a motel we can spend the night at.” Cas shows Dean the screen on his phone and the Google Maps route he’s figured out. “According to this, there’s a bar next door.”

Now that’s speaking Dean’s language. He glances at Cas with a raised eyebrow. “What kind of bar?”

A cheeky grin cracks Cas’s usually cool demeanor and it sends a little thrill down Dean’s spine. “The kind where Dr. Sexy’s boots would not be out of place.”

And that’s just part of the reason why Dean is totally crushing on Cas hard. They just _get_ each other in ways that any of his other friends don’t. Cas doesn’t tease him for liking Dr. Sexy and Dean doesn’t tease Cas for being a nerd. They complement each other with their personalities and get along great. He’s totally Dean’s number one choice for a road trip partner, that’s for sure. Even more so than Sammy, surprisingly. Though that’s partly because Sam’s ass is fucking _lethal_ after any road stop food.

As opposed to Sam, Cas also _insists_ on paying for half the gas and half the food they buy. There’s a couple coolers in the backseat with drinks and spoilable things and they alternate who buys the bag of ice to keep it cold every time they stop. The trunk has camping gear in it because at least once they’ve stopped at a campground and spent the weekend there. And, again, Cas _insisted_ on sharing the costs of staying. Anyone else would have made Dean pay if he basically begged them to run away with him like he did when he asked Cas to come along for this trip.

Cas is basically the perfect road trip partner, end of story. This is only helped by the very fact that he’s not rolling his eyes about the fact that it’s a _Western_ style bar they’re going to spend their evening at. Dean might be a little head over heels for his best friend, but nobody needs to know that except for him.

It takes them about thirty minutes out of their way to get to the motel. They get a double room and unload their shit in their room before even thinking of heading on over to the bar. By next door, Cas meant across the street. Dean can hear the Country music from the door of their room, though it doesn’t reach the beds. That’s gotta be some kind of small town magic, or something. Either way, he’s itching to head on over and kick up his feet with a beer and good ol’ bar food.

After emptying their cooler of its mostly melted ice and fitting all the spoilable food in the mini-fridge, Dean wastes no time with dragging Cas to the bar. He’s just so _curious_. Is it Western themed in the way that they only pay country music? Or will they have hay on the ground and old wood beams all around? Will they have a live band in cowboy hats with people line dancing on the floor? Holy crap, what if they have a _mechanical bull_? Those things make for some hilarious entertainment!

Once they get inside, there’s literally nothing to be disappointed about. The front entry is a little room with a coat check to one side and a host stand with a _Please Wait To Be Seated_ sign. Dean gives Cas a raised eyebrow for that because he thought this was a _bar_ , not a restaurant. Cas just shrugs. Fat lot of good that does them. Off to one side of the stand are a set of saloon doors. The authentic looking kind that swing inwards and out.

From where he’s standing, Dean can see clear over them and into the room beyond. And _that_ is what gets his blood pumping. He doesn’t get too long to peep before a woman comes through the door wearing one of those can-can dancer dresses. Short in front, long in back, and low in the chest – and fishnet tights! She’s even got her hair done up with a big ol’ feather sticking out of it. Dean doesn’t know how authentic any of that is, but she looks like she’s right out off the stage from any western movie that he’s watched.

“Howdy, boys.” She grins wide when she sees them, playing up the Old West accent. “You looking for seating in the bar or the restaurant tonight?” When she says _bar_ , she jerks a thumb over her shoulder where she came from. When she says _restaurant_ , she points towards a hall off the room that Dean hadn’t even noticed yet.

Cas answers for them. “Bar, please.”

“Sure thing, sugar. You boys want some menus too?”

Dean nods and she grabs a few off the host stand. She gestures for them to follow her into the bar. He can’t help get a giddy rush from pushing the doors open and strolling right on into a snapshot of the Old West. There’s all sorts of things that are out of place, but the effort was made and he damn well appreciates it.

To one side is the bar itself, lined with stools. It’s got a mirror behind it and the wall is covered in old fashioned alcohol bottles. Dean doesn’t see a bar tap in sight and he _loves_ it. The older guy behind the bar has suspenders, an apron, and a big ol’ handlebar mustache. It’s fucking awesome. Dean can’t help stopping to watch him pour drinks from the old-looking bottles, serving up drinks to more girls waiting in the same kinds of dresses as the one leading them.

They get lead through a bunch of wood tables. Everything is close packed to make room for the small stage in the other corner and the dance floor in front of it. There’s no straw on the ground or anything, but there _is_ a band playing. The air is filled with good music and laughter as people stumble and bump into each other while trying to pull off a line dance. There are some actually doing the dance right, but half the dance floor is full of people just having a good time.

The hostess-waitress-dancer girl squeezes them at a two-seater table by the wall. “Anything I can get you boys while you check your menus over?”

Dean spares a glance at the drinks menu. “Two house beers, please.”

He orders for Cas because Dean knows that he literally has no preferences when it comes to alcohol. Cas will drink anything you put in front of him and his expression won’t ever change – until it hits him and he he’s finally drunk, that is. When they were in high school together, rumor was that Cas would have to drink an entire liquor store before getting drunk. Of course Dean knew better.

“Thank you.” Cas smiles at him as he flips open the menu. “Do you have any idea of what you’re interested in? I’m not feeling too hungry.” Which is understandable. They ate a full size bag of chips between them and split a sandwich about an hour or so ago.

“Good question.” Dean shrugs and scans the lists of food, his stomach giving an appreciative rumble. Snack or not, he’s still hungry.

The menu is pretty small, actually. The book doesn’t even have any pages. It’s just the back of the cover and the page opposite and that’s it. There’s drinks on the back of the whole thing, but those don’t really _count_. The appetizers look the most interesting right now. Anything else looks like it might be too big of a meal for him to have when they’re probably just going to be here for an hour or so and then go back to the room to crash for the night.

Cas puts the menu down and points at one of the appetizers. “They have a basket of twenty wings. Would you like to split it with me?”

After a quick glance at the available wing flavours, Dean points at the menu too. “Okay, but we get the bacon cheddar wings because they sound fucking fantastic, _and_ we get a side order of garlic cheese toast.” Cas has never said no to bacon _or_ cheese _or_ cheese toast in the whole time that he’s known him. He’s got a cast iron stomach and eats anything just like he drinks anything.

“Of course.” He nods, a grin spreading on his lips. “I figured you would want those anyways.”

“You know me so well, Cas.” Dean flutters his eyelashes at him while he puts the menu aside. “It’s enough to make a girl go all weak in the knees.”

Cas rolls his eyes and snorts a laugh. At that point, the waitress comes back with their drinks. “Have you decided yet, boys?”

“Sure have!” Dean flashes his brightest smile at her while Cas is the one who calmly tells her their order.

After she repeats it and gets the all clear, she jerks a thumb over her shoulder again. “Hope you folks don’t mind, but the band’s gonna be shutting down soon. They’re bringing out the main event in a little bit and you two are more than welcome to put your name down to join, if it tickles your fancy.”

“Main event?” Cas cocks his head to the side, eyebrows pinched with his confused look.

“Oh, you’ll see.” She winks at them both and swishes off to take the order to the kitchen. All she managed to do with that teaser is enough to hype Dean up for this place even more.

After a few minutes of just looking around, Cas lean forwards with his elbows on the table. He’s still got his head tilted, but he’s got a warm smile on his face. “I find it interesting that you are so fond of old west themes, yet your favourite brand of music is classic rock and roll.”

Dean laughs and leans back in his chair. “You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, Cas.”

Which is just hilarious, because everyone usually typecasts Cas as a book nerd just from the fact that he’s always impeccably dressed and sometimes wears glasses (but only when he has a book in his hands). He’s smart, articulate, and pretty much the definition of a book nerd. But he’s so much _more_ than that and sometimes Dean feels like he’s the only one who knows it.

He gets a bigger smile out of Cas for that. Then he tilts his head the other way to gesture at the dancers. “Are you going to try your hand at the line dancing before they apparently finish it for the night?”

“Nah, man. I’ve got two left feet when it comes to that shit.” Dean shakes his head but twists in his seat to see the dance floor. “I just like to watch.”

They’ve spent all day talking to each other in between naps in the car and stretches of silence. It’s perfectly comfortable for both of them to fall silent from that and just enjoy the ambiance of the bar. Dean can’t help but wonder if the restaurant is set up the same, or if it’s less themed. If they’re open for breakfast, he and Cas should totally go there – just to see what it’s like.

Despite the number of people here, the basket of wings and bread come out pretty damn quick. The two of them dig in and holy _shit_. These are absolutely the best wings Dean has ever had. Even Cas gets a little starry eyed at the taste. It’s enough to distract them from noticing that the music has gone from live to recorded and that the dancing people have gone back to their tables. The only thing that gets their attention is one of the waitresses announcing that sign-ups are open.

Dean finally lifts his head and looks around. “Sign-ups for what?”

“ _That_ , I assume.” Cas gestures with a wing at something over Dean’s shoulder.

He twists to look and it’s damn good that he didn’t have anything in his mouth right then. Dean’s jaw drops and then he damn near cracks his face in half with a smile. It’s a goddamn mechanical bull. This is like all his dreams come true. Can they just move here and never leave this bar? He fucking _loves_ it.

“You might not have been into the dancing, but will you be giving that a try?”

Good question. Dean watches the waitresses lay mats down around the mechanical bull. Some guys dressed like cowboys secure it to the floor somehow. A chalkboard easel is set up to one side and there are already people flocking around it to write their names down to try. He’s never ridden one of those before, though it’s totally something on his bucket list. Fuck it. Why the hell not?

“Maybe I’ll get a couple more beers in me before I give it a shot.” He shrugs and turns back to their wings. And turns back around almost immediately because the machine starts up, bucking a few times before stopping. Looks like it’s already prepped for the first person on the list.

“I don’t understand what’s so enjoyable about that.” Cas sighs and tosses a bone onto their garbage plate. “Is it really so much fun to be thrown around like that?”

Dean shrugs again. “I dunno, man. I’ve never actually ridden one before. But it looks like a hell of a time. Kinda like why people would ride a rollercoaster, y’know?”

“It just looks ridiculous to me.” He huffs and takes a bite out of one of the garlic cheese toast slices.

Well that just gives Dean the _greatest_ of ideas. It must show on his face because Cas’s eyebrows pull into a tight frown and he points at Dean with the rest of his toast. “Don’t you even _think_ about –”

“I double dog dare you to ride the mechanical bull!” Dean gets it out in a rush, his cheeks actually starting to hurt from how hard he’s smiling. Never, in their life, has Cas ever turned down a double dog dare. And they’ve been living down the street from each other since they were _three_.

Clearly Cas knows this. His whole expression goes flat and his eyes narrow into the darkest glare Dean’s ever been on the receiving end of. Cas doesn’t even say anything following that. He puts his toast down, stands up, and walks away. Dean half expects him to leave the bar completely. But, true to form, he goes straight to the chalkboard. There’s only three names actually written down so far, and Cas scrawls his name underneath them.

He turns to the waitress standing by the chalkboard and hands her the ten bucks it costs to ride it. According to the loudspeaker, rides are starting in five minutes and it costs a tenner to ride. Five buck goes to the bar and another five goes into some big ol’ pot. Whoever can beat the bar record gets the pot. Which just sounds fucking _awesome_. Dean’s never ridden a mechanical bull before, but he’s tempted to give a go. Apparently the pot is up to a couple hundred dollars now.

Cas doesn’t come back to the table. He stays standing at the edge of the dance floor with his arms crossed, watching with the best deadpan look he’s got while the three before him ride. There’s a counter mounted on the wall – one of the few obvious current-with-the-times items in the place. The first person gets tossed in the first ten seconds, missing the minute and a half mark by a mile. The second person lasts a whole thirty seconds.  The third makes it to ten.

Now it’s Cas’s turn and Dean is as hyped for this as he would be if it was his. He should’ve been putting down some goddamn money on this or something because this is going to be fucking _epic_. Chances are, Cas will last – _maybe_ – five seconds. Ten if he’s lucky. Fifteen if he pulls a miracle out of his ass. He’ll be thrown to the mats and they’re both going to be laughing about this for years to come. Dean can’t fucking _wait_ for this. How mad would Cas be if he recorded it on his phone? Nah, better not.

He can practically hear his pulse in his ears as Cas throws a leg over the bull. His right hand gets a good grip on the rope and he holds his left hand out like he’s an old pro at this. He pulls himself up on the bull so he’s sitting close to the hump at the front of the saddle. Cas takes a deep breath, rolls his shoulders, and nods at the operator as the signal to go ahead. He’s not exactly _close_ to the dance floor and the set up, but he can still totally see Cas’s thighs tighten through his jeans just before it starts up.

Someone flips the switch and the bull starts bucking – and Dean stops breathing.  He’s never seen Cas _move_ like this before. His body rolls and rocks with the bull like he’s a _part_ of it. This is – wow, okay. Holy _shit_ but this is actually kind of hot?? It really shouldn’t be, considering the three people before him didn’t do anything for Dean. But watching Cas ride that thing is just – Christ, it’s _doing_ things to him. He’s getting hot under the collar and Dean has to take a deep breath to try and calm himself. But, all that manages to do for him is get him on his feet to hoot and holler along with the rest of the bar as Cas’s time ticks past all three of the first riders.

When it hits sixty seconds, Dean stops clapping and he just stares. Because holy shit, holy _shit_. Cas might actually do this. He could actually pass the goal, couldn’t he? Oh who the fuck even cares about that anymore? Dean is completely and utterly enraptured with watching how Cas rolls his body with every buck. It looks _a lot_ like what Cas would be doing if he was in a very different location with less clothing on and riding something a lot more _him_ shaped.

Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_. Dean swore to himself that he wouldn’t think about Cas like that while they were on this trip. It’s entirely free game when they’re home and Dean can hide out in his apartment and jerk off to his heart’s content. But while he’s on this trip and sharing motel rooms with Cas, that’s a no-go. A big ol’ _nope_. Fuck. Oh fuck. Bad news bears right here. _Fuck_.

“ _Yes_!” Dean fist pumps the air and shoves two fingers in his mouth to whistle around them.

Cas passes the minute and a half mark and the entire bar erupts. He’s almost at two minutes when the bull finally throws him. The smooth bastard hits the mats, rolls, and is back on his feet before the bull even comes to a stop. His hair is completely fucked up – worse than usually – and slick with sweat. Even his shirt is sticking to him in places and he’s breathing hard. As soon as he spots Dean through the crowd of people pushing in to slap him on the back and congratulate him, he breaks out into the most triumphant grin Dean’s ever fucking seen.

The winnings Cas gets pays their bill for the night and buys a round of beer for everyone in the place before they head out. It’s late, and they’ve had enough excitement. And it doesn’t help that Dean needs a cold shower, like, _yesterday_. But, shit man, he’s too _pumped_ to care about that right now. Cas is the one who rode the goddamn bull and he’s the most cool headed between them. Dean is bouncing with every step and finding it hard to stop laughing.

He claps Cas hard on the shoulder once they’re in their motel room. “Fuck man, that was _awesome_. You kicked so much _ass_!” His whole damn face hurts from how hard he’s been smiling ever since. “Did you _see_ how excited everyone got? Holy _shit_ , Cas. How are you not more jazzed about this?”

“I am very ‘ _jazzed_ ’, Dean.” Cas rolls his eyes and heads straight for his bag, sitting on his bed.

Dean snorts and follows after him. Shower be damned, Cas needs to be more psyched about this. “Oh, you are, are you?” He jabs Cas in the side, just to see him flinch – because he knows exactly where all the ticklish spots are. “And how might you be _jazzed_ , huh?”

“I imagine much the same as you are right now.” When Cas turns around, there’s a blush in his cheeks and he’s very purposefully not looking down between them. “I have endorphins to blame for my reaction. But I have to ask – why are _you_ like –?” Instead of using words, Cas just makes a vague gesture down at Dean’s crotch.

Oh shit. Now it’s Dean’s turn to blush. Fuck, he should have dealt with this before Cas noticed. He shifts on his feet and not so subtly moves his hands to cover the semi-boner pressing against his zipper. It’s not _that_ obvious with his jeans, but apparently it was enough for Cas to pick up on it. And because he decided to be _excited_ about things instead of going straight to the bathroom to deal with this dumb situation, now he gets to have the conversation he’s been avoiding since forever.

There are a thousand different ways he’s thought about telling Cas that he’s got the hots for him. And a million different confessions have crossed his mind about how to tell him that he’s been crushing on him since high school, at _least_. Every single one of those ideas flies right out of his head the moment he’s introduced with the chance to get it all off his chest. Goddammit. What should he say? What _can_ he say? ‘ _Whoops, sorry man. Watching you ride that bull made me imagine what it’d be like if you rode me. Oh, by the way I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you since we graduated._ ’? Yeah, that’ll go over _great_.

And that’s when it hits him. Didn’t Cas say that he’s expressing _his_ excitement over smashing the bar record to smithereens in the same way Dean is? When he realizes that, Dean couldn’t stop himself from looking downward even if he tried.

“Holy shit.”

The words are out of him before he can stop them. Cas is wearing jeans too and there’s a pretty obvious stiffy tenting the front of his pants the same as Dean’s is. He’s gotta be half hard too, probably. And that just – fuck, that’s going to break Dean’s brain if he tries to think about it past that.

“Contrary to popular belief, I _am_ capable of sexual arousal.” Cas’s nose crinkles as he says it, like the words are dirty. Or maybe he just doesn’t like the memories of the rumours that got around that he was impotent or whatever bullshittery that it was. Dean knows enough to know that none of it was true, but some girls can be so fucking _nasty_ when it comes to talking shit about guys who turn them down.

Speaking of, Dean never did learn why Cas rejected any girl who confessed to him.

Not the point. “I know that, Cas. I’m just – Why are you –?“

“I have two answers to that.” He sighs and rubs a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. “Which one do you want? The whole truth or the part that allows us to move on from this moment without any further consequences?”

Hold the phone. This is getting heavier than Dean thought it was going to be. “Wait a minute. What do you mean? What kind of consequences?”

Cas shifts on his feet and looks away. Now he’s not even able to meet Dean’s eyes. “The kind where our friendship is strained or ruined forever. The kind where I find the nearest plane ride home and you finish the rest of your road trip on your own.” He’s getting all the words out in one go, but Dean knows Cas’s voice. He knows the subtle tremor it gets when he’s worried – when he’s _scared_ – and he can hear it in every damn syllable Cas just said.

He’s pretty good at math, more or less, and Dean can put two and two together. It doesn’t take a genius to see where this is going. And he doesn’t think he can be any happier than he is right now. “I think I know what you’re going to say and I’ve just got two things to say to it.”

It just about kills him to see how Cas braces himself for this. His hands ball into fists in a slow, controlled kind of way. Cas’s lips press together into a thin line and he swallows thickly, Dean can even see his Adam’s apple bob in his throat. Cas is preparing himself for the worst – even though, by now, he should know that nothing bad is going to happen. Especially if Dean is quite obviously worked up by what he saw go down in the bar.

Dean clears his throat and reaches out to put a hand on Cas’s shoulder. It moves to rest against the side of his neck when Cas turns to look at him slightly. “The first; how long? The second; is it just physical for you, or is it here too?” He taps Cas’s chest once, hoping that gets the point across. If he’s got to get any more specific than that, Dean’s pretty sure his face is going to melt from how hot it feels.

The smile is already starting to creep on Cas’s lips. It’s gotta be dawning on him now that whatever they’re both feeling for each other, it’s been reciprocated for a while now and they’ve both taken their sweet ass time getting to it.

He shuffles on his feet again, but this time it brings him a step or two closer to Dean. “It’s both.” Cas ducks his head as he answers, almost like he’s shy about it. “And I’ve only had eyes for you since we were fifteen years old.”

How the hell can he drop bombs like that with a straight face? Dean would be melting through the floor if he tried to say that himself. Even just hearing it is making him blush like a virgin again. Dean takes a step forward of his own and that puts him close enough to bump his forehead with Cas’s. They stay quiet for a minute, taking in the fact that things between them are going to be a little different now.

It takes him a while to find his voice again and answer his own questions, just to give Cas some kind of peace of mind. “Sorry, but it took me a little longer to figure things out on my end. For me it’s been both since we were nineteen.”

But that was over _years_ ago. Now they’re in their late twenties and Dean feels like so much time has been _wasted_. If he’d picked up on Cas’s feelings sooner – or if he hadn’t been such a coward and actually said something himself – then maybe they could’ve spent those years actually _together_. Well, technically they _have_ been together. But Dean could’ve been kissing and touching Cas that whole time. He could’ve had a meaningful and fulfilling relationship instead of hopping from one empty one to the other trying to fill whatever Cas-shaped hole he’s got in his heart.

Cas is the one who asks the next big question. “What do we do now?” He tilts his head up just enough that their noses brush and Dean can actually feel his _breath_ on his lips.

Dean shrugs and a dumb grin surfaces. “I dunno about you, but I’d really like to kiss you right now.” Those practice first-kisses they shared when they were twelve never felt like they really counted. Not to him at least. If Cas already had feelings for him by that point, then they must’ve – Shit. He’s going to make himself sad and guilty if he stops and thinks about all the shit he’s done over the years that might’ve hurt Cas or made him jealous or –

“That is a _wonderful_ idea.” A shiver runs through Cas’s body and he leans in a little more, his hands coming up to rest lightly on Dean’s hips. “But might I add an addendum to that?”

Goddammit, he can practically _feel_ Cas’s lips forming the words. “Y-yeah?”

“We should recreate what just happened at the bar, but in a much more subdued manner.” Cas practically fucking _breathes_ the words and it’s wreaking havoc with Dean’s ability to keep it cool. “Because I should point out that if you’re wild enough to throw me from the bed like that bull did, I will _never_ let you live it down.”

Oh fuck. Did Cas just – did he just insinuate that he’s going to _ride_ Dean? Goddamn, it’s like every Christmas just hit at once. Words are suddenly well outside of the scope of things he’s capable of doing. The only response he can give right now is to catch Cas around the waist with his other arm and pull him all the way in. It’s been nearly fifteen years since they last kissed each other and Dean feels even more aware of what’s happening than he did back then.

Cas fucking _melts_ into him. He lets out the softest, happiest little sound and it utterly wrecks Dean. It digs itself under his skin and buries itself pulsing hot in his belly. What was just a mild inconvenience in his pants a few minutes ago is going to become a raging problem if Cas keeps making those small noises. And judging by how these kisses of theirs are quickly becoming, it’s a safe bet that’s exactly what Cas is doing and holy shit, he’s already doomed.

The first kisses are soft, almost sweet even. This is where they learn each other. They kiss their way through any initial awkwardness that comes with being best friends for their entire lives to – to whatever they are now. But this is the first time in _years_ where Dean feels like things fit right. Nobody but Cas could fit the Cas-shaped hole in him and he’s so fucking happy right now he’s just about ready to explode over this. He can’t hold back for too long feeling like this.

Surprisingly, Cas is the one who makes the first move. Dean is still in the process of memorizing the taste of Cas’s tongue when he suddenly feels fingers scrambling at his belt buckle. Cas is steadfastly focused on getting Dean’s pants open without breaking their kiss and he’s definitely not going to stop him. In fact, he should get to work too – except that’s too many hands between them and the kissing would have to stop to take their shirts off. Yeah, best leave this to Cas and focus entirely on kissing the hell out of him like he’s wanted to do for _years_.

In a matter of minute, they end up on one of the beds. Thanks to Cas’s hard work, they’ve both managed to get down to their underwear. The change of location is what ends their kisses, but they use it entirely as a chance to shed the rest of their clothes. This isn’t the first time they’ve seen each other in the underpants, but Dean did his best to never see Cas naked before for a variety of very important reasons. Cas probably had his own too for why he’s never snuck a peek whenever Dean has been down to his birthday suit.

Dean ends up between Cas’s legs and laying on top of him. Their underwear is still between them, but they don’t much care about that as they get back to the kissing. Cas’s hands are on some kind of mission. He can’t seem to stop _touching_. Fingers keep sweeping up Dean’s spine, tracing the outline of his arms, following the curve of his ass, and going fucking _everywhere_. He’s doing what Dean wants to do, but he fucking can’t because he’s too focused on other very important things.

At this particular moment, that means rocking their hips together and getting their grind on. That is an _extremely_ important thing to do right now and holy fuck it is _awesome_. Especially because it’s got Cas gasping into every other kiss. The way he keeps rolling up to meet Dean’s movements is just pure glory in and of itself. This is perfection and the fact that he knows this could get even better – and very soon, at that – God, he can’t fucking _wait_ for that.

With most people, Dean would sit back and ask where they want to go with this next. The thought of doing that doesn’t even cross his mind. Cas has absolutely no trouble taking control and showing Dean _exactly_ what he wants.

When it comes time to removing their underwear, Cas all but throws Dean onto his back. He gets them both down to full naked the fastest that Dean’s ever seen. There should be some kind awkwardness or reverence in that moment of finally seeing each other naked, but there isn’t and he’s pretty fucking happy about that. Cas is just as perfect in the buff as he is fully clothed – meeting every single fantasy Dean might’ve entertained over the years.

It’s even better when Cas keeps Dean on his back and leans over his lap. Sweet Jesus, is he going to get right to the good stuff? Dean’s not going to complain or anything, but _damn_ , Cas is _not_ wasting any time here. He gives Dean a good few strokes before he goes straight for the gold with a lick from the base right straight up to the head.

“Holy _shit_ , Cas.” Dean hisses and bites his lip, trying his best not to move his hips. Hopefully this won’t be _too_ awesome. It’ll be the worst thing ever if he blows his load before they get to the good stuff.

He can fucking _feel_ Cas’s smile against his dick before he does full on magic with his tongue. Dean’s never heard of Cas being with another man before – or a woman, actually – but that shit doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that Cas knows _exactly_ what he’s doing and it is fucking _amazing_. Lips and tongue working over and around and – sweet fucking Christ the _sucking_. At this point, Dean’s entire focus is on experiencing what could very well be the best goddamn blow job he’s ever received – and stopping himself from grabbing Cas’s head and just fucking his mouth like every fiber of his being is demanding he do right now.

Of course, he isn’t so lost that he doesn’t have a hand threaded into Cas’s hair. Dean wants to be able to feel every bob of Cas’s head. Guide him to go faster or slower if he needs to. Cas doesn’t seem to mind. He encourages it even – right up to the point where Dean has to physically pull him off because he’s getting way too close, way too early.

“Whoa there, cowboy.” He pulls Cas up, using a kiss to distract him. “You’re gonna miss the main show if you keep that up.”

Cas’s lips look a little swollen and he’s got a dazed look in his eyes. Dean can’t resist kissing him again. “You want me to return the favour?”

The only thing Cas seems capable of right now is shaking his head. He manages to adjust himself enough that he’s straddling Dean’s hips instead of sitting between his legs. There’s a ragged quality to his breathing and Dean’s not sure if it’s nerves, excitement, or because he just had a cock in his mouth like two seconds ago. Either way, Cas just shakes his head and takes Dean’s hands. He guides them to his hips and around to his ass.

“You want to get straight to the main show?” Dean raises his eyebrows, a little surprised. He always figured Cas would be the kind of guy to drag out the foreplay. “You know, we don’t have to rush this. Right, Cas? We can take our time.”

In that moment, Cas looks more determined than anyone Dean has ever seen in his life. “I _have_ taken my time. I’ve been _nothing_ but patient waiting for _us_ to happen. If you try to prolong this any further, I _will_ make you regret it. Understood?”

Okay, this just got a million times more awesome. How much of himself has Cas been hiding from Dean? He’s had twelve years of hiding his feelings and desires and now he has no reason to do that. This sexual side of Cas is new and exciting and Dean _loves_ it. He can’t wait to see what else Cas has been hiding from him. What else can he learn about his favourite person now?

Dean brings a hand to his forehead in a mocking salute. “Aye aye, sir! I just see one problem with your demands at the moment.”

Cas frowns. “And what might that be?”

“Do you have any lube?” He laughs at the way Cas’s eyes go wide. “I mean, I’ve got condoms. But if we don’t have any lube, things aren’t going to go so smoothly – if you get my drift.”

With a groan, Cas rolls off of him and right off the edge of the bed. “Why didn’t you say something about that _before_ we got comfortable?”

His bag is where he left it on his bed and he starts rifling through it like a man with a mission. When he comes back, he climbs right into place over Dean’s hips, this time with condoms and a half empty bottle in his hand. Dean raises his eyebrows at it and Cas just shoves them into his hands.

“Not a word.”

“You’ve been carrying lube with you?”

Cas huffs and takes the bottle back, only to pop it open. “You have your way of masturbating in the motel showers. I have mine. Now give me your hand.”

Dean dutifully holds out his hand for Cas to dump a generous amount of lube into his hands. He doesn’t need any further instruction on what to do here. It’s pretty self explanatory. Especially when Cas puts the bottle to the side and leans forward onto his elbows. The _great_ thing about this position is that Dean can reach where he needs to reach, _and_ he can kiss Cas at the same time. That’s magic right there and Dean loves being able to _taste_ Cas’s groan when the first finger slips in.

There’ll be time later to talk to Cas about his masturbatory habits. Because that is an _incredibly_ interesting conversation to have and Dean definitely wants to know about all the ways Cas has touched himself. Since he may or may not be Cas’s boyfriend from this point on, it’s a pretty good idea for him to learn all the ways that Cas likes to be touched. He’ll probably figure that out soon enough on his own, but it’s always a good idea to talk about that shit anyways.

By the time Dean starts working another finger into him, Cas is already starting to rock back on them. This position is already amazing – purely because Cas is pinning Dean’s cock to his stomach. Every time he moves, he’s sliding back and forth on it. They’re practically frotting and goddamn but Dean loves it. He rarely calls sex _perfect_ – but this is fast becoming it. Primarily because it’s with _Cas_. Nothing can top having him be a part of this and Dean is quickly coming to terms with the fact that he might be ruined for sex now. If Cas is never going to be involved again, he’s joining a goddamn cloister or some shit. Celibate for life. Cas or bust!

It doesn’t take long for Cas to decide that he’s ready. They’re up to three fingers at that point and Dean isn’t going to be the one to tell Cas that he’s wrong. Apparently he’s _way_ more familiar with fingering himself than Dean is, so who is he to tell him otherwise? He lets Cas take the reins again. Cas pushes his hand away and sits back on his heels, condom in hand. Dean watches, trying hard not to squirm, as Cas rolls it on him. Of course he’d prefer bareback, but they gotta be _safe_ about this.

Dean runs his hands up and down Cas’s thighs while he’s waiting. “Take it slow, Cas.”

It would _suck_ if this hurt him in anyone just because he’s rushing. They’ve got another few weeks left to this road trip and plenty of motels to stay in. That’s _if_ this works between them, that is. Of course, it’s really unlikely that the sex isn’t going to be awesome. Dean can’t remember the last time he had bad sex. But they both want more than just sex out of this and a relationship – well, that’s just an unknown factor right now. That’s shit they’re going to work out between each other later. After they get the hormones out of the way.

“I’m not in the mood for _slow_.” Cas huffs and rises up onto his knees. “I rode a mechanical bull tonight to impress you.” He reaches under him to hold Dean’s cock and line up the head with his hole. “I’ve been waiting for you to be mine for _years_.”

Who is he to argue with that? Dean laughs and reaches up to pull Cas down for another kiss. Cas doesn’t know it, but Dean’s been his for a while now. But they can talk about that later too. He stays folded over above Dean, but the kisses stop. With his bottom lip between his teeth, Cas closes his eyes and sinks down. It’s slow going, but it’s fucking _glorious_. Dean hasn’t had sex in _months_ and he’s pretty damn sure that the sweet tight heat of a body never felt _this_ good.

“ _Fuck_.” He groans and pushes his head back into the pillow when Cas is fully seated on him. Cas took him to the hilt in one long, slow slide and it is _awesome_. There is no way that this is Cas’s first time. Not with the way he rode that bull and not with how familiar he seems with all this.

Of course he gets proven wrong not even two minutes late. Cas’s head is hanging low, forehead touching Dean’s chest, and his arms are shaking with the effort to keep himself upright. Dean’s hands move to his back, rubbing gently up and down his spine; trying to comfort him. There’s usually an adjustment period with this, and he’s happy to wait.

Eventually, Cas catches his breath and sits back again. He looks blissed out and in awe all that the same time. “This – this feels very –” His breath hitches as he shifts his position a bit. “I didn’t expect it to – to feel _this_ different.”

“Different?” Dean reaches up to push the hair off of Cas’s forehead. He’s already sweating and it’s making his hair curl and stick to it.

Cas is already flushed, but he goes a few shades darker at that and looks down at Dean’s stomach. “I – I’ve experimented.” He rocks his hips in a little circle and Dean’s vision goes white for a moment. “With – I bought a – and I tried it out – I was _curious_.”

Holy shit, wait. Dean needs to process this. “Are you – Cas, are you saying you bought a _dildo_ and that you _practised_ this?”

His lips draw into a thin line. “I said I was _curious_.” To accentuate his point, he rocks his hips particularly hard, though it makes his breath hitch again and he shivers. “I wanted to know what this would be like. I wanted to be _prepared_ for if this –” Cas frowns even more and he reaches out to cover Dean’s mouth with one hand. “Stop smiling like that!”

“I can’t help it. You’re being adorable” He laughs and presses a kiss to Cas’s palm. Dean’s hands drop to his hips and gives them a squeeze. “You’ve got all kinds of secrets, Cas. I love it.”

That brings the blush back in full force and Cas looks away again. He huffs again, but this time it’s a lot less annoyed and a lot more fond. Cas moves his hand from over Dean’s mouth to cupping the curve of his jaw, his thumb brushing his cheek. It’s a tender touch that gets absolutely ruined when Dean rocks his hips up slightly. He doesn’t _want_ to ruin the moment, but certain things need to be attended to right now and he can only stand being balls deep in Cas with no moving for so long.

It’s just a little thrust, but Cas gasps. For all of three seconds, he looks surprised – and then that melts right into determination. It’s the same look he had when he set off to ride that mechanical bull. Dean is prepared for just about anything, but he is _not_ ready for Cas starting to move. His hands move to Dean’s stomach, bracing himself as his hips roll with a purpose. Cas sets a brutal pace that Dean was _not_ expecting from him – especially if this is apparently his first time.

The kicker? Cas looks like he surprised himself. And it’s fucking _awesome_. Dean keeps his hands locked on Cas’s hips, but lets him do as he pleases. He is _more_ than happy to lay here and let Cas go to town. Because Cas is doing a fantastic job. God, but he’s so fucking beautiful while he’s at it. Head thrown back, mouth open, skin covered in a sheen of sweat. Every time Cas adjusts his own position and gets that flash of _holy shit_ through him, he makes the softest, most amazing of sounds.

And then Cas starts calling his _name_. Every time he bounces in Dean’s lap, he whines it; gasps it; moans it. Fuck, but Dean wants to taste it. He wants to feel those soft cries against his lips. There’s nothing stopping him from having that, is there? Cas has been doing what _he_ wants since they started and Dean didn’t even get the chance to give him a goddamn blow job. He’s been wanting to give Cas one of those for _years_ now and he was _denied_ it. So, why deny himself here?

Dean sits up and wraps his arms around Cas’s shoulders. With his fingers in his hair, he pulls him in for a dirty kiss. He hasn’t shown Cas all the ways he can kiss and this one catches him off guard. Cas outright groans into the kiss and practically clings to Dean. He digs his fingers into Dean’s shoulders and gasps into every kiss. It’s a miracle that he’s still able to actually _move_. His hips are a fucking machine – in every sense of the term – and they keep going, even when Dean is sitting up and practically crushing him to him in a hug.

Eventually, Dean remembers that there are other things he could do. As soon as it occurs to him, he realizes that he’s been a bit of a dick with not remembering about Cas’s dick. He slips a hand between them and fists Cas’s cock, immediately getting a groan of appreciation. Dean could have let Cas take care of this himself. If he had, he’d have enjoyed the hell out of watching Cas jerk himself off. But Dean would probably come just from watching that.

“Dean – _Dean_ – I –” Cas shudders hard against him, breaking off with a whimper.

Is he close? Judging from how tight he’s getting around Dean’s cock, he probably is. God, but Dean hopes they’ll be doing this more often. He wants to learn every single one of Cas’s little ticks and hints. Dean wants to devote every moment of every day to learn all the things that he can’t believe he never knew about him. They could totally just camp out in this motel for the next few days and do that and holy _shit_ but he wants that so fucking bad.

Thinking about every way that he could have Cas now sets a whole different blaze of pleasure burning through Dean. He already felt like he was on fire with how Cas is riding him. Now it’s like he’s got lava in his veins and it’s getting hard to breathe. A storm is building in his belly and everything is coming to a head. Dean is making all sorts of quiet sounds himself, but nothing compared to Cas. Literally _nothing_ compares to Cas, ever. He’s perfect and amazing and Dean can hardly wrap his head around it that Cas actually wants _him_.

Cas comes with a loud moan that borders on a shout. If they’ve got neighbours, too bad so sad for them. Dean is having some of the best sex of his life and he really can’t be bothered to care about being quiet right now. Especially when he has Cas folding against his chest, shaking with the aftershock of his orgasm. Dean strokes him through the rest of it, making sure that Cas is completely done before he rolls them over. Now it’s _his_ turn.

It really doesn’t take that long for him to come too. Cas did a _really_ good job with those goddamn hips of his. And he does a great job now too. He’s wiped from his own orgasm, but he still hikes his legs up around Dean’s waist and lazy kisses him until he comes too. Thanks to the condom, Dean doesn’t have to pull out. His hips stutter and stay flush against Cas’s ass straight through his orgasm, rolling in little circles until he just can’t anymore.

Sparks are still dancing in his veins and stars are still flickering behind his eyes when he finally pulls out. Dean rolls over onto his back and sighs loudly. Holy _fuck_ , that was good. He’s going to need a few hours to recover from that. Maybe a shower. Damn, if only they had a big tub. If he and Cas could sit in a tub together, that would be _fantastic_.

After a minute, Dean makes himself sit up. Cas has an arm thrown over his eyes and he’s still breathing pretty hard. He peeks from underneath it when Dean leans over to kiss him on the cheek. “You rest up. I’m gonna get a cloth and clean you up.”

Cas hums and graces him with the softest of smiles. He’s still smiling when Dean comes back from the bathroom with a damp cloth and condom free. Dean can’t help kissing him again while he wipes Cas down. How many times has he seen Cas sleeping and this is the first time that he’s ever seen him look so loose and relaxed? There’s something different about him now. Like his base setting now is _happy_ or something stupidly sappy like that.

Instead of taking the cloth back to the bathroom, Dean tosses it towards the door and crawls back into place next to Cas. “Hey, how much money do you think we’re gonna save now that we’re only going to need a single bed motel room?”

He gets a laugh for that as Cas turns into him, curling close against his side. “A lot.”

They get a good chuckle about that. There’s more Dean could say – like how Cas should move in with him, or vice versa, as soon as they get home again. Or asking to confirm whether or not this means that they’re dating now – that Cas is his _boyfriend_. They’ve been best friends their entire lives; attached at the hip, as some would say. Doesn’t that mean they could just skip the whole dating phase and go right to spending the rest of their lives together? Because that’s something Dean could really get behind. But later. It’s a little too soon to bring that up. Let them get through their first night together before they get to talking about the heavy stuff.

Dean runs a hand through Cas’s hair, twisting the odd curl around his fingers. “You really surprised me tonight. Never would’ve expected all this out of you.”

“Hm?” Cas’s cheek ends up on Dean’s shoulder and he muffles a yawn against it.

“You rode both me _and_ a mechanical bull like a _pro_ tonight, Cas.” He laughs and pulls him a little closer. They should probably get under the blankets, but neither of them can be bothered to move right now. “I never knew you had it in you.”

Cas’s smile can actually be _felt_ against his skin. “You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, Dean.”


End file.
